


同归

by Lois3029



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 盗墓笔记重启 | The Lost Tomb Reboot (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 半现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lois3029/pseuds/Lois3029
Summary: 如果他们从来没有进过南麟但依然成为了室友会怎么样？本文又名《恋恋屋檐下》《室友好像喜欢我怎么办，急在线等》《新疆小伙北漂纪实》《十八线演员的日常》（别信
Relationships: 娃尔/刘畅
Kudos: 4





	1. 奇异博士和蜘蛛侠

娃尔第一次落地首都机场是在2016年的春天，四九城里风沙肆虐，可跟吐鲁番盆地比起来，还差得远着。

他那年十八岁，高三，表演艺术生。校考的时候去上海考了上戏，谁知道结果下来一看，阴差阳错录进了音乐剧专业。娃尔想来想去，觉得以自己这个声乐功底，开学一个月就得被强制退学，干脆复读一年去考北京的学校，顺便也锻炼锻炼、上上课。维吾尔族从事演艺行业来内地发展的很多，家里攀了几层亲戚关系找到一个，托人在北京照顾他。对方比他大十来岁，维族也没有汉族那么多曲里拐弯的称呼，他就只叫那人哥哥。

这位哥哥在北京做了近十年幕后，早就成了家扎了根，自然不方便打扰人家生活。大概是在内地待久了看见老乡格外亲切，哥哥对娃尔这个素未谋面的弟弟也很上心，张罗着在自家附近给他租房子。结果还真让他们找到一个高档公寓小区，租金不菲，只不过胜在环境、位置优越，很多家境殷实的电影学院学生或者还不出名的小演员会在这里合租。再上网一看，刚好有一户在招室友，没聊两句就敲定了周末去看房。

看房那天是娃尔一个人去的。公寓楼占地不大，又高又窄，但是装修得明亮通透。他坐电梯一路上去，找到广告上那一户按了门铃，心里颇感新奇。门铃没响多久，开门的是个瘦高的男生，看到他先愣了一下，大概也没想到来的会是一个少数民族少年。不过对方没说什么，侧身让他进去了。娃尔要脱鞋，被他拦下来：“不用了，家里也没多干净。”

房子本身很不错，两室一厅，主卧带一个卫生间，外面还有一个。虽然简单，倒也有点精致温馨的意思。还没见过什么大世面的娃尔觉得很满意，又按照事先做的功课问了些水电、交通、作息时间之类的问题。

“你是做什么的？”

汉语二外的新疆男孩不懂委婉修饰，直愣愣抛出这么个问题。高个儿的大眼睛男生犹豫了一下说，“现在是演员。”

“真的？”娃尔立刻扭头，眼睛亮晶晶的，更加坚定了租下这房子的决心。男生怀疑地皱起眉头，他赶紧解释：“我是学表演的，准备明年考北京的学校。跟你一起住的话，可以请教你一些问题吗？”

“这样啊。”那好看的眉心这才舒展开来，“我就是个刚出道的十八线小演员，也没上过表演学校，恐怕帮不到你什么。”又随口问了一句：“像你这种，肯定是奔着中戏北电去的吧？”

“嗯。”娃尔也不谦虚，心里想什么就说什么，“两个都准备去试试。”

那男生失笑，却不是嘲讽的意思。他挠了挠头，觉得用汉语跟人交流可能还是有点困难。

到临走前，两个人基本已经说定了娃尔搬进来的事，只等下次签合同。走到玄关，他才想起来还不知道怎么称呼未来的室友。“哎，你叫什么名字啊？”

“刘畅。对…畅就是那个畅。”

-

刘畅那时候已经签了公司，不温不火地捧着。公司能匀出资源的时候会想起来分给他，大多数时候还是闲在家里。不工作的日子也不见他怎么拮据，反而经常去箭馆，或者上一些奇奇怪怪的课，甚至还能帮经纪人带孩子。娃尔和他一起住了一段时间，得出结论：这个人家里条件一定不错，而且很支持他的职业选择。

他自己就没有那么安然了。高中还没毕业的小孩不知道为什么背负着那么大的压力，接不到像样的工作让他焦虑，艺考机构高昂的学费也让他焦虑。可他已经很努力在学了。那段时间他什么样的戏都去试，然后再一次一次地失败；无论在剧组还是家里，总是拿着本普通话教材念念有词。

大概是他情绪外露得太明显，后来连刘畅也看不下去了。而刘畅的应对方法就是拉他看电影。十月底，正是《奇异博士》国内院线上映的时候，北京也步入了深秋。刘畅自诩半个北京土著，在电影院外面给他买了袋糖炒栗子偷偷塞在包里，馥郁的甜香就一路往他鼻子里钻。

很多年以后，他已经吃过了各地的各种各样的糖炒栗子，但再也没有过那一年电影院里那样好闻的味道。

从放映厅出来刘畅说：“我宣布奇异博士就是我最喜欢的超级英雄。”他似乎对这一类法师系的角色情有独钟，王者和LOL常打的都是法师辅助型。男孩子看超英电影也很少想那么多，大多数时候喜欢一个英雄只是因为觉得他/她帅气罢了。他又问娃尔最喜欢谁，娃尔想了想，说是蜘蛛侠。刘畅就笑起来，很亲昵地搂住他的肩膀，“明年有蜘蛛侠的电影，到时候我们再一起来看。”

娃尔没接话。承诺许下得太轻易，他还没学会分辨其中有多少真心。他的肩很宽，这样搂着其实两个人都不怎么舒服，可是也没人抗议。

他们沉默着走了一段，娃尔终于鼓足勇气问出了那个问题：“畅哥，你是为什么会来当演员啊？”

刘畅意外地怔了一瞬，随即轻描淡写地回答，“大学毕业的时候不想做朝九晚五的工作，又从小学艺术有经验，就干脆转行演戏了。”

娃尔很小声地“哦”了一声，过了好一会儿才再次开口：“可是我觉得好难啊…本来决定学表演的时候我已经做好，就是，这条路会很难走的心理准备了，结果来了北京，入了这一行，才发现跟我想得完全不一样。我想努力奋斗，但我连努力的方向都找不到…你家里人真好啊，都不给你压力。”

刘畅一面心软得一塌糊涂，一面又暗自苦笑：他没有说他最想做的其实是音乐，只不过知道自己永远没办法达到心目中的高度；他也没有说父亲是因为从小疏于对他的照顾，出于歉疚才由着他愿意做什么就做什么。他当然明白十八岁的少年远离家乡、一个人在陌生的城市漂泊要承受怎样的孤独和压力，可他不是娃尔，他永远不能感同身受，也无法替他消解。成长的过程注定是一个人的路，每个人都只能自己一步步走过来。

他只能伸手去揉男孩的脑袋，“好了，别想那么多。你现在最重要的是考上一个好学校，其他的以后再说。”


	2. 从达坂城到横店绿幕

转过年来，又到了校考的季节。声台形表四项里，娃尔最怕的就是台词和声乐。好在这两个都是刘畅的强项，从艺考机构下课回来还能给他开小灶指导一下发音和气息。于是他们不大的家里开始整天回荡着俄罗斯戏剧的念白和新疆民歌。刘畅偶尔会愤怒地抱怨娃尔的口音把他都带偏了，发誓再也不当这便宜老师。可是第二天又像什么都没发生过一样，继续任劳任怨帮他纠正。

所幸他们的努力终究没有白费。开春的时候，娃尔拿回了中戏北电的两个合格证。他很认真地思考了一会儿，对刘畅说：“我觉得我还是会选北电。”

刘畅一巴掌呼上他脑袋，“高考都还没考呢，你想得还挺美！”

但过了校考，到底已经放了一半的心。娃尔停了工作，专心复习文化课。刘畅晚上从他房间门口路过，总能看到门缝里透出来的灯光一直亮到深夜。他走的是民考民，考试内容上刘畅帮不了什么忙，就尽量多分担一些家里的家务。

到了五月，娃尔要回新疆准备参加高考了。下午天气很好，他在房间里收拾行李，窗外吹进来的风也有些和暖的味道。刘畅端着杯子过来，倚在门边看了一会儿，忽然说：“你考完之后，暑假应该要待在家里吧？下半年开学来了也有宿舍住，要不你干脆把这边的东西都清清，我趁早把房子再挂出去。”

他一时反应不过来，很惶然地抬头。刘畅莫名觉得自己好像看见了一只因为即将被遗弃而可怜兮兮的大型犬。娃尔急起来就开始语无伦次：“为什么呀？我不想搬出去，这个房子给我留着我以后会经常回来的…我可以一直付房租！”他几乎是在央求了，“不要赶我走，好不好？”

刘畅仿佛被震住了，瞪着眼睛看他。过一会儿又叹口气，软化下来：“你要住就住吧，我也就是随口一问…到时候你走了，房租照付，我还能一个人霸占一整套房子，多好。”

娃尔不回答，低下头去继续忙忙碌碌地试图填满行李箱。刘畅又盯着他看了一会儿，杯子都差点失手，这才如梦初醒般地走开了。

娃尔回家之后他们就没怎么再联系过了，只有高考前一天晚上刘畅给他发了条加油的微信，也不知道他还能不能看到。到这个时候他才觉出空荡荡的不习惯来。以前两个人在家，虽然也是各干各的，但总有一种有人陪伴的安心；现在娃尔走了，只留给他一屋子的怅然若失。幸亏他没准备真的搬走，刘畅心想。

新疆出高考成绩那天刘畅没有工作，早上八点多，还不到他的法定起床时间就被一通电话吵醒。娃尔在对面兴奋地跟他报告：“畅哥，我查到成绩了！肯定能过线！我准备就报北电了。”

他还没完全清醒，哑着嗓子勉强说了句恭喜。那边还在絮絮叨叨地说话，“…你等我，我填完志愿就回去了。我地址都留的是北京的房子，到时候录取通知书直接寄到家里…”

刘畅被他堵得说不出话来，偏偏心里不知道为什么又甜丝丝的。最后只剩下一句：“好，那我等你回来。”

他甚至没意识到自己唇边的笑意。

-

演员大致可以划分为三种：一种是在作品里有名有姓众人关注的，一种是混在人群里跑龙套的；还有一种介于两者之间，他们填充了影视剧里所有不那么重要的配角人物。你也许能叫出他们在某一部戏里的角色名字，但你一定叫不出演员的名字。

现在的刘畅和娃尔就属于第三种演员。

开学之后娃尔要先上一年少数民族预科班，课程很轻松，他果然三天两头往合租的房子跑。国庆放假那天他回到家里，刘畅正躺在沙发上看最近谈的一部网剧的剧本。他穿着蓝色的家居服，真丝面料从身侧滑落下来，勾勒出薄薄的胸腹和一截纤瘦的腰。

娃尔觉得嗓子有点干，走到厨房去拿冰箱里冻着的矿泉水。刚灌了小半瓶，沙发上躺着的人忽然翻身坐起来，“娃尔，我觉得这个角色真的很适合你诶。”

“哈？”

他粗略看过一遍剧本才搞清楚怎么回事。这是部说大不大说小不小的架空古装剧，刘畅说的那个角色是被某个国家君王从塞外带回中原的异族少年，因为一次知遇之恩就护了那人一辈子，最后战死在沙场上。这个角色有记忆点又不算难演，更重要的是，人设几乎是为他量身定做的。

“我跟你说，我刚好认识这个剧的选角导演，你要是有兴趣我可以推荐你去试戏…”

刘畅越说越兴奋，娃尔没头没脑地打断他：“你演国君？”

他愣了一下，然后自嘲地笑起来。“我哪配啊，那是主角之一。”他目前谈的角色是另一个国家的谋士，一通运筹帷幄出谋划策把这对君臣逼上了亡国之路。虽然功劳大大的有，戏份却实在有些可怜，还不如给娃尔推荐的这个角色。

娃尔哦了一声，又继续去看剧本。刘畅拿胳膊肘撞他，“哎你觉得怎么样？想不想去试试？”

试试就试试。刘畅给选角导演打了电话，对方同意他来参加这个角色的试镜。大概因为剧本身预算有限，少数民族演员又不是那么好找，娃尔从仅有的几位候选人里轻易胜出。另一边刘畅也终于跟片方谈妥，两个人正式成为了同事。

戏在横店拍，住的是酒店。制作方为了让演员培养感情，特意把娃尔的房间安排在他的“国君”隔壁。谁知道开机一个月，他没找过几次近在咫尺的对手演员，反而没事就往另一层楼的刘畅房间跑。时间长了，剧组同事都知道了这件事，“叛国投敌”的玩笑也流传开来。刘畅似乎是有点介意，却也不好说什么，只能任由娃尔一下戏就缠着他。

他们俩唯一的一场对手戏排在拍摄进程的后半段。大军来势汹汹，把故国最后一座城池围成了铁桶。娃尔的角色已经当了将军，需要登上城楼和敌军对峙。上策攻心，刘畅演的谋士和军队一起赶来，此刻正在阵前循循善诱，试图说动对方投降。他的台词大意是人要为自己而活，将军在这个国家无牵无挂，没必要为了一个并非同族的统治者搭上性命。

这场戏的要求是烈日当头，现场架了好几盏大灯。娃尔站在城楼上往下望，自然和人造的光一齐从头顶照下来，肩上是道具铠甲沉甸甸的重量。他从来是体验派演员，一到片场就要进入角色，靠信念感来支撑演技。而现在，城楼下宽袍广袖的人长着刘畅的脸，字字句句却在嘲笑他的忠义和固执。他几乎是愤怒地想：为什么连你也不理解我？他天性如此，如果有人对他好，他必定千百倍地报答回去。只不过是一种极简单的坚持，却往往被天下人恶意揣测。

这样的想法盘桓在脑海里，他顺理成章地忘了接下去的台词。导演喊了卡，脸色不善地叫他们重新再来。大场面的拍摄调度复杂，成本高昂，没有给他反复出错的机会。于是第二遍他果然在合适的时间说出了正确的台词。戏继续往下走，没多久他的镜头就全部拍完，转去了下一场。只有娃尔自己知道，这是他第一次不得不脱离角色才能顺利完成表演。


	3. 一个是民国旧事，一个是西好莱坞

娱乐圈是这样一种地方，在这里，你的年龄和资历并没有那么重要，人气和热度才决定一切。

娃尔长期受刘畅消极人生观的熏陶，早就把这个道理看得很透彻。所以当他大一开学报到，看见同学名单上吴磊宋祖儿这样的名字赫然在列时，并没有什么特别的感受。别人的光芒不会影响他自己该走的路，他也还远没到伤春悲秋的年纪。相反，他觉得这些人才应该感到难过，因为他们注定无法拥有正常的大学生活。军训的时候他和吴磊分到一间宿舍，很快就毫无负担地成了朋友。毕竟这位顶流演员卸下光环，也不过只是个精力旺盛又孩子气的少年人而已。

他和刘畅一起拍的那部剧已经在暑假播出了。因为题材新颖，又有cp加成，多少吸引了一些关注，但离爆红还差得远。两个人各自跑了几场宣传，不过基本上都是错开的。大一的课业负担很重，娃尔忙着在学校上课排练，自然也就不再回合租的房子。而那段时间刘畅刚好开始留长发，娃尔隔了三四个月见到他，暗自吃了一惊。自从他们认识开始刘畅就越来越瘦，整具身体趋向于脆弱的纤细，现在长发更是让他显露出柔和的中性气质。娃尔在他身上感受到陌生的目眩神迷。他后知后觉地意识到：刘畅对他来说确实不只是一个朋友和兄长了。

这一认知让他感到愧疚。他们明明只是合租室友，但两年多以来刘畅尽心尽力地照顾他，甚至教导他，把他当成自己的亲弟弟，而他的回报就是这样的非分之想。娃尔是个演员，却没办法继续在刘畅面前扮演过去的角色，只能一再躲避见面。偏偏见不到的时候又会想念，最后在自我矛盾和煎熬中灼烧殆尽。他觉得他开始理解民国文人的小说和剧本里那种近乎神经质的热切与混乱了。

2018年结束之前他终于决定不能再拖下去了，于是清空了自己的日程表，准备回那间公寓过周末。刘畅从来不过问他什么时候回来，毕竟他们只是室友，不是真正的家人。但娃尔每次回家总会发现什么东西都留着他的一份，比方说刘畅此刻打开的酒。他们俩一个西北人，一个新疆人，酒量都不差，不过平时没什么喝酒的习惯，家里存的酒也多半是精酿，有些是朋友送的，有些是极偶尔的情况下刘畅自己买的。娃尔从小见惯的是乌苏，再不就是红酒白酒工业啤酒，对他哥递过来的黑黢黢的瓶子实在陌生，毫无防备地灌了一大口——难以言喻的苦涩味道立刻直冲天灵盖。

他把两条浓黑的眉毛皱得几乎缠成结。刘畅笑倒在沙发上，然后又挣扎着起身换掉他的酒：“罗斯福10号很贵的诶，不会喝就不要浪费。”这次给他开的是个红瓶子，浓郁的果香味明目张胆地从瓶口飘出来。娃尔觉得自己的男性尊严受到了侮辱，但他自知理亏，只能憋着一口气喝下那瓶甜得像饮料一样的林德曼。

有了酒，在家又没什么事好做，他们很自然地挑了部电影开始看。最近《爱乐之城》在颁奖季风头正盛，很有希望问鼎明年的奥斯卡。对演员和表演学生来说，这基本上是必看的片子。国内一直没有引进院线的计划，干脆今天在线上看了。

大概没有演员能不和这个故事产生共鸣。片尾字幕开始滚动的时候他们坐在黑暗中沉默，落泪的冲动在刘畅的鼻腔里蓄积，却好像缺少一个突破口，始终无法凝聚成实体。修道院啤酒的酒精含量不至于让他喝醉，但现在看来已经足够干扰他的情绪了。他想总有一天他和娃尔也会像这样分道扬镳，他们也许会成名，也许不会，也许有人甚至不再做演员。人的一生就是不断相遇再分离的过程，他们是不同的线，只能短暂相交，如果并驾齐驱就注定平行。他只希望他们当下的这段交集长一点，再长一点，好让他积攒足够的美好记忆来对抗离别。

-

转折初露端倪是在2019年。那一年刘畅误打误撞拿到了一部大制作探险题材电视剧的男四，几乎已经出现在眼前的光明未来让他战栗。娃尔则跟他的同学吴磊一起面进了一个大牌云集的古装剧组——事实是需要面试的只有他，吴磊自然是制片方计划好请来当男一号的。自从那部古装网剧播出之后，他的经纪人接到了越来越多草原王子一类的角色邀约。这是少数民族演员永恒的天赐也是诅咒，独特的长相和气质让他们只要愿意就永远不会缺戏演，但同时也会逐渐被固定在某一种类型的角色里。娃尔不想被定型，可是现在的他拒绝不了这样诱人的机遇。

敲定那部探险剧合同之后刘畅拉娃尔出去吃饭，美其名曰可能很长一段时间都吃不到什么好的了。这次他是实打实地有些醉了，从餐厅出来的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，很兴奋地扯着娃尔说个不停。他说娃尔，我有预感，我觉得我们很快就会和以前不一样了。刘畅很少流露出这样的一面，他对名利向来没什么追求，也没有冠冕堂皇的“梦想”傍身，演员对他来说就真的只是一份有趣又能养活自己的工作。可是在这个环境里呆得久了，差别对待是会让最淡泊的人也生出不甘来的。

娃尔沉默地听着，最后他问，畅哥，你很想红吗。

刘畅就怔住了。然后他回答，我也没有很想红，我最大的愿望只是有一天别人能拿着各种不同的好本子来找我，而我可以按自己的心意随便挑选。

但是要实现这个愿望，就要有人气和地位做基础。

娃尔是最单纯的那一种学表演的年轻人。他甚至没有想过通过别的什么途径或者平台去吸引关注，一门心思地只想成为一个好演员。这些年里刘畅教给他娱乐圈的残酷法则，却从来没有打击过他的勇气和冲劲。毕竟，谁会忍心遮蔽太阳的光热呢？

他要送刘畅回家，干脆自己也留下住了一晚。到家之后时间还早，娃尔又拿出学校发的剧本来看。今年他们要排经典戏剧集锦，他分到三个角色，其中戏份最吃重层次也最丰富的是《家》里的大少爷高觉新。这个角色和他本人的差距太大了，他花了很多功夫，想要从外形、神态和语气等等方面接近角色，但总是感觉不对。

“我们在这间书房里，读过书，谈过话，照着这盏小油灯，做着同样的梦…”这一句是和女演员交错的台词，他暂时先放下，又去看下一段：

“我结婚那一天，我托琴表妹带给你一封信，在那封信里，我喊我叫，我要你听，听着我，可你当天就走了，一声不响地就走了…”

高觉新的痛苦太深沉，太复杂了，超过了娃尔短短二十二年人生经历能够体会的极限。他觉得他更像觉慧，什么事都敢闯一闯，因而难以理解大哥的逆来顺受。他又想起新学的方法派技巧，试着用自己生活中的形象去代换角色处境。房子里的另一个人已经睡了，四下寂静无声，只听见腕上手表的指针稳定跳动。

他忽然领悟了。如果说李瑞珏是成功，是符合世俗标准的、别人期待他会获得的一切，那么钱梅芬就是刘畅，是他所有无法言说的隐秘欲望。两者都是好的，他取舍不下，却注定不能同时拥有。

“可我们是人哪，我们是活着的人哪！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的好爱戏剧隐喻！


	4. 大明星DNA论

汇报演出排在元旦之前。刘畅兴致勃勃地说要去看，逼着娃尔给他留票。娃尔其实心里不大愿意，他现在在刘畅面前颇有包袱，不想把学校里那种青涩幼稚的表演展示给他。可是他从来拗不过他哥，演出那天刘畅还是如愿坐在了观众席。

整场演出还算顺利，娃尔一站到聚光灯下就忘了台下坐着谁。高觉新的部分到底还是不适合他，一幕演下来只能算无功无过，倒是另一个风流倜傥的机长角色给他赢得了满堂掌声和口哨声。谢完幕下来的时候他还兴奋着，戏服下满背的汗，被刘畅直接套了件羽绒服然后赶去卸妆。

回到后台他又跟同学、老师、院领导一一合影，说了些无关紧要的应酬话，最后一群同学说要一起去吃顿庆功宴的时候他才借口溜了。小剧场外面的SD口还有几个不知道同校还是外校的学生追星似的堵人，他又往外走了点，果然看到刘畅在路灯底下站着。

他们在学校附近找了家还开着门的火锅，这时候没人提什么身材管理的事了。晚上十一点钟，火锅店人很少，很快就给他们煮上了热气蒸腾的锅底又上了满桌的菜。北京的涮羊肉火锅没有辣汤，他们也没要辣的调料。刘畅是那种吃辣肠胃会受不了的人，娃尔也就着他，两个人无论在家里还是在外面吃饭都不会有辣椒。

天冷了之后，刘畅出门习惯把半长的头发堆在脖子里。不过这会儿大概是吃火锅不方便，又在脑袋后面扎了个小揪。他一手撑着脸，两眼放空地望着锅上升起的白雾，忽然像想到了什么有趣的事情，咯咯笑起来。娃尔正拿长筷子搅着锅里的食材，随口问了句：“笑什么？”

“你演的觉新真的好好笑啊，我在台下都快憋疯了哈哈哈哈哈。”

他有点不高兴了，“我早说让你别来。”

刘畅赶紧找补：“又不是说你不好，你那个机长不是很受欢迎吗。”不等对方回答他又自顾自感叹，“哎，今天看你在台上，真的有点看自己儿子的感觉了。”

娃尔听了这话更是大怒，却苦于没有理由发作，只能把一只铜锅戳得乒乓作响。刘畅很奇怪地瞪了他一眼，但他今天看起来挺开心，也没多说什么。没多久先下的菜就煮开了，肉也可以涮了。刘畅一边把成堆的羊肉卷往锅里赶一边问：“娃尔，你喜欢演舞台剧还是电视剧？”

这会儿没有他的事了，娃尔放下筷子，很认真地想了想，然后得出结论：“舞台剧。”

舞台表演虽然不比影视剧道具精美、场面逼真，但从某种意义上来说更加完整。演员表现出什么，观众就看到什么，而不是把一个场景肢解成不同角度的镜头反复拍摄。而且台下人的直接反馈带来更多表演的成就感，演一场下来，那种酣畅淋漓的感觉几乎让他上瘾。

刘畅听他讲完，沉默了很久。他一直知道娃尔对于“表演”这件事本身的热情，但是舞台剧的机会太少了，也太难出成绩了，它特殊的形式限制了它的传播范围，在舞台上一直做到德高望重可能还没有影视界一个新人演员的名头响亮。作为资历尚浅却又急于证明自己的普通人，他们其实没有多少选择。

他只是给娃尔夹了一筷子烫好的羊肉，声音低而清晰地说了一句，“总有一天你可以的。”

-

2020年，忽然间所有的事情都不一样了。

首先是疫情突如其来，娃尔回家过个年的功夫就被困在了新疆。好不容易等到复工，费了九牛二虎之力赶回来，又是隔离，网课，乱七八糟的工作。刘畅那边运气倒不错，今年刚好在北京过的年，放松限制之后也能偶尔接个市内的通告。

等一切基本回到正轨已经是夏天了。影视剧的播出和宣发逐步恢复，他们两人去年各自拍的戏也相继上线。在大热作品中出演重要角色的好处这时候就显现出来了：短短几个月之内，好像业内所有人都认识他们了，微博粉丝数和转评赞疯涨，走到哪都有人跟拍，各种工作和片约应接不暇地找上门来。连一口气都来不及喘，他们就匆匆被推进了娱乐圈的上一阶层。

热度上去之后，他们继续住在一起似乎也不大合适了。朋友合租这种事在圈内倒不是没有，但毕竟少见，两个当红艺人合租更是难以想象。消息一旦流传出去，不确定会对他们的路人印象产生什么影响。经纪人跟他表达过这个意思后刘畅觉得有道理，准备找个他们俩都在家的时间和娃尔好好说一下这件事。

等到真正说出这些话他又忐忑起来，眼神慌乱无处安放。他不想让娃尔觉得自己是在推开他，但他的行为明明和赶人无异。娃尔听完低头思考了一会儿，再抬眼的时候说：“可是我不想跟你分开。”

刘畅惊诧而迷惑地对上他的视线，眼前这张平静的脸忽然和多年前那张哀求自己不要赶他走的脸重叠了。某种模糊的顿悟穿过一千多个日夜逆流而上，轻飘飘地落在他心里。

娃尔仿佛彻底不管不顾了，又接着说，“畅哥，我的全名梗不是开玩笑的，至少对你不是。”

这句话他说得云淡风轻，却不亚于一颗炸弹在刘畅耳边炸响。他开始发起抖来，脑子里嗡嗡一片，无法处理收集到的信息：“你这话是什么意思？”

娃尔叹了口气，点破了那个昭然若揭的谜底。“我也爱你，刘畅。”

高楼轰然倾塌。

“…你想听的话，我还可以说维语的，俄语的，英语的，我甚至可以去学斯瓦希里语的。但我觉得第一次正式让你听到这句话，还是用你最熟悉的语言比较好。”

刘畅的眼睛里已经泛起了水光，眼眶也红了。对面这个男孩把一颗心毫无保留地捧到他面前，他的爱意和他的肩膀一样宽厚坚定。他一直知道自己的泪点在某些地方低得莫名其妙，但从来没想过会在这样的场合下哭。原来这就是被人爱的感觉啊，刘畅心想。他的一半心脏因为这从未体验过的快乐而鼓涨，另一半心脏却仍然冷静地指挥着他拒绝。

“我们在一起不会有好结果的。你知道这样要付出的代价是什么吗？我不想害了你…”他试图耐心，说到最后却终于落下泪来。娃尔有些慌了，靠过来把他搂在怀里，“你别哭啊畅哥。我知道，我有想过，可是那些和你比起来都不算什么…而且你看，我符合你理想型的每一条诶，我懂你，不介意你怼我，还跟你住在一起。”

刘畅红着眼睛瞪他，“你不聪明。”

“也没有很笨好吧。”娃尔有点尴尬，但他毫不气馁，“你还记得我的粉丝名吗？”等不到回答，他就自顾自接下去：“你不说我也知道你记得。我是想说我们俩就像DNA的两条链，永远互补，永远互相缠绕，永远属于彼此。”

刘畅露出嫌弃的表情，却还是破涕为笑。“我才是理科生。”

“是啦，是啦，所以你肯定明白对不对？”他把脑袋埋在刘畅颈间，“我怎么离得开你，你又怎么离得开我呢。”

尾声

后来的某一天，刘畅和娃尔的同款博分别出现了一件同款不同色的设计师品牌卫衣。不过这个牌子毕竟不算特别小众，两人的粉丝群体重合率也不高，即便有细心的粉丝发现这件事，多半也以为只是刚好买到同款。再加上那件卫衣确实好看，一周之内，这个品牌的淘宝店涌入同一件商品的大批订单，让客服很是措手不及。

而两边的经纪人则同时开始思考一个问题：是不是该考虑接个新推广了？


End file.
